El predicador de la plaza
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: UA: Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, predicando su filosofía de vida ante todas las personas que pasaban alrededor de la enorme plaza, ignorado frecuentemente por todas ellas, a excepción de una chica en particular.


**Personajes: Hinata Hyuga e Hidan.**

**Aclaratoria**: Naruto no es mío sino de M. Kishimoto.

Es un intento de drabble/relato corto.

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, posible OoC sin querer.

**Rating**: K+.

**Palabras**: 983.

**Summary**: Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, predicando su filosofía de vida ante todas las personas que pasaban alrededor de la enorme plaza, ignorado frecuentemente por todas ellas, a excepción de una chica en particular.

Otra de mis ideas locas para el fandom, tenía rato que no escribía de nuestros queridos ninjas. Tenía ganas de hacer una crack-pairing pero no me resultó, sí se me ocurre algo más convincente para un romance, haré lo posible por escribirlo.

Espero que les guste, saludos.

**El predicador**

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, predicando su filosofía de vida ante todas las personas que pasaban alrededor de la enorme plaza. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus cabellos platinados, haciéndolo ver como una especie de ídolo pop, junto a su voz prominentemente masculina que resaltaba entre el alboroto de la muchedumbre.

Una chica lo observaba desde lejos, como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Una linda chica de piel blanquecina, cabellera azulada y ojos de un tono perlado, rasgo característico de su familia y ataviada con vestidos de tonalidades pasteles.

Él siempre iba a esa plaza concurrida de distintas familias, jóvenes y ancianos a proferir discursos sobre sus creencias ideológicas. Todos los que caminaban por ese espacio se le quedaban viendo como si estuviera loco, y otros como si fuera un ocioso sin oficio; la gran mayoría simplemente lo ignoraba. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién era; sólo se sabía que hablaba de una doctrina llamada Jashinismo y eso porque nunca dejaba de hablar de un sujeto de apellido Jashin, fundador de tal disciplina.

Ella lo observaba con sigilo desde el escondite de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo que adornaban el lugar. En un principio, aprovechaba cuando no estaba siendo vigilada por su primo para ir a esa plaza, a escucharlo hablar Para la adolescente, la fama del "predicador" no era ningún secreto, pero poco tomaba en cuenta ese aspecto. La curiosidad inicial, pasó a ser con el tiempo, a admiración. Sí... admiración. Porque él hacía cuanto quería mientras ella debía estar sometida a las estrictas reglas de su familia.

Hinata siempre había sido el tipo de persona introvertida y sumisa, por eso jamás se atrevería a rebelarse en contra de la voluntad de sus mayores; por lo que, aquellos breves paseos a aquella plaza eran el escape de su continua represión.

Libertad, la palabra más desconocida para la joven de ojos perlados en todo el diccionario de su vida, por ende, la que más ansiaba probar en lo más profundo de su ser; acariciarla con las yemas de sus frágiles dedos, como si de un tesoro se trátase. Pero quién diría que se encontrara con ella más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado. Y que sin darse cuenta, había sido descubierta en el intento.

—Oye chica, ¿estás interesada en lo que estás escuchando? —le preguntó de forma repentina el joven predicador escrutándola fijamente con sus orbes violetas.

Hinata se sonrojó brutalmente, no sabía en qué momento el chico se había acercado a ella pero ahora lo tenía lo bastante próximo como para que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la sorpresa.

—Oye, sí no te interesa entonces vete de aquí. No me hace falta que gente idiota se burle de mí a mis espaldas —resopló con desagrado el albino antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su lugar cuando fue retenido por la chica.

—Espere, yo no estaba burlándome —intentó explicarse la chica Hyuga entre tartamudeos y vergüenza—. Yo realmente estaba escuchando lo que usted decía, no sólo este día sino los que ya pasaron.

El hombre la vio con cara de pocos amigos, volvió a escrutarla con la mirada en busca de alguna falsedad en sus palabras. Como no halló nada que confirmara su tesis volvió a hablarle.

—Por lo que has escuchado… ¿te interesaría formar parte de la ideología?

La joven abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquella pregunta.

—He de suponer que sí has escuchado todo este tiempo lo que digo en mis discursos es porque de alguna manera te gustaría formar parte. Y si no es así, lárgate ya que no perderé mi tiempo contigo.

"_Formar parte_", esa frase rondaba por la cabeza de Hinata como si fuera la oportunidad perfecta para conocer aquello que tanto había anhelado. Sin embargo, no podría dejar de lado la opinión de su grupo familiar.

—No estoy segura, mi familia no lo permitiría —respondió la Hyuga en un leve susurro agachando la cabeza.

El sujeto la tomó firmemente por los hombros para obligarla a verlo directamente con sus feroces orbes violetas.

—¡No eres más que una jodida cobarde! ¡De seguro una niñita de buena familia que es reprimida y no tiene idea de lo que es la vida! ¡Si tú misma no decides qué hacer con ella, entonces serás una maldita inútil para siempre! Yo antes era así, pero gracias a la doctrina de Jashin pude entender que el forjarme mi propio pensamiento y el tomar mis propias decisiones es natural en los seres humanos. Sí quieres vivir así, no es mi problema. Total la que vivirá en la infelicidad serás tú.

Terminado el discurso soltó bruscamente a la muchacha para darle la espalda y se encaminó nuevamente al lugar de siempre: el centro de la plaza. Hinata lo vio alejarse lentamente. En su mente muchas ideas la recorrían confundiéndola; ¿realmente debería aceptar la propuesta de unirse a esa secta? O ¿debería vivir marginada a sólo depender de lo que aprendiera con sus padres?

Mentiría si dijera que podría tomar una decisión sin pensarla dos veces, pero algo le decía que no debía sentir miedo. No debería, ella no haría nada malo. No quería cerrarse a solo una fuente de conocimiento cuando podría aprender de otra. De todas maneras, sí ella había sido capaz de abrirse hacia esa fuente, también sería capaz de cerrarse cuando lo creyese conveniente.

—¡Joven predicador! —le llamó con firmeza Hinata.

El aludido volteó a verla atendiendo el llamado de la chica.

—Sí, quiero unirme.

El predicador se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica ante él. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver que su discurso había dado efecto.

—Parece que te salvaré de la ignorancia chiquilla. Mi nombre es Hidan, y me encargaré de mostrarte el camino a la verdad.

—Como usted diga, Hidan-sama.

Por primera vez, ella habría probado un trago de la libertad. Tomar una decisión por sí misma le había resultado tan satisfactorio. Aún cuando fuera castigada por ello, Hinata sabía que en su interior jamás se arrepentiría, aún si la felicidad por aquel pedazo de independencia fuera efímera y momentánea.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el intento de fic. Espero que mi sequía de inspiración termine rápidamente porque quiero volver a escribir fanfics.

Gracias por su atención, saludos.


End file.
